


【跨次元的大腿抱抱紧】原文自带车

by AfricanEmirates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanEmirates/pseuds/AfricanEmirates





	【跨次元的大腿抱抱紧】原文自带车

警告：有一些关于后文的剧透，不是很严重emmmm，应该问题不大  
叶修把房卡在门禁上一刷，拖着疲惫了一天的步伐，慢悠悠地推门进房间。右手还一直掐在后颈上，慰问自己快要断掉的可怜的颈椎。  
如果说带领兴欣夺冠是地狱难度副本，那么国家队队长什么的，简直……噩梦难度啊老铁！  
联盟“五大心脏”会晤刚结束，自家媳妇就和苏沐橙不知道跑到哪儿快活去了，自己还得和另外三个心脏的大老爷们大眼瞪小眼，一直折腾到快十点才结会。  
区别对待啊区别对待。  
“诺诺？”刚一进门，叶修就看到自家媳妇用她标志性的诡异坐姿，整个人缩在椅子上，右手拿了支钢笔在纸上写写划划。  
“嗯，你回来了。”诺诺敷衍的应了一声，似乎是计算到了重要的时候，依旧闷头奋笔疾书。  
叶修撇了撇嘴，不得不承认，自己的魅力自从这姑娘开始打职业之后，就永远大不过那些脏的要命的战术布局了。  
啊，他的玻璃心都快碎了。  
叶神，请注意你的双标行为。  
装模作样地叹了口气，叶修伸了个懒腰，一头钻进卫生间，飞快的把自己一身臭汗清洗干净，随手换了件白衬衫、套了运动裤，就带着一身潮湿的水汽出了门。  
哎，谁叫诺诺是个变异成处女的天秤座，无比的热爱干净，自己不洗澡连靠近都不行呢。  
“终于洗好了？我还以为你掉茅坑里了。”诺诺这会儿似乎忙完了手下的，转过身，看着刚出浴的叶修“美人”，挑了挑眉。  
“不可能，你都塞不进去，我这么大个儿哪能啊。”叶修拖着拖鞋走到君子诺的身边，先是扫了眼桌上一大片写满图文的草稿纸——好吧，日常看不懂系列。  
接着视线向下，却有些惊讶地开口：“你怎么穿了我的队服？”  
叶修再一细看，却发现姑娘这时正窝在椅里，身上套着一件松松垮垮的男款队服，胸前印着一个大大的数字“一”，赫然是他的队长服，而那件属于她自己的十五号队服却不知道脱到哪儿去了。  
“不行？”诺诺一下子从椅子上跳下来，在叶修懵逼的目光中，一手扯住他的胳膊，另一手按在他的肩膀上，用力一推，就把毫无防备的叶修推在了床上。  
果然无论体验几次，都不得不感叹，自家媳妇力气是真的有一……点大啊。被猝不及防袭击的叶修瘫在床上思考人生，倒也没爬起来的意思。  
躺床上多舒服啊，起来干嘛……卧槽！！！  
“等等……你干嘛！”刚乐呵了半秒的叶修突然面色一僵，刚想一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，就被君子诺一个虎扑，直接又摁回了床上。  
“诺……诺诺？”叶修咽了口口水，看着小姑娘异常严肃的俏脸，突然有种莫名的紧张感。  
“你有没有听说过……嗯……一句话？”诺诺居高临下地看着叶修，盯着那双有些水雾弥漫的深褐色眼睛，深呼吸，在心里给自己疯狂打气。  
“哈？什么？”叶修觉得自己现在的表情，估计就差没在脸上写着“懵逼”两大字了。  
叶修露出这种犯蠢的表情着实罕见，君子诺努力绷住小脸，做出一副无比严肃的表情，防止自己撑不住半途笑场。  
叶修感觉她下一秒就要问“自己和电脑掉水里，救哪个”这种送命题了。  
“此生无悔入荣耀的下一句。”  
“下一句？”叶修乍一听这句子，突然有种迷之熟悉感，他绝对在哪里听到过这话，但下一句……下一句是什么来着？？？这个很重要么？？？他答不出来会不会被诺诺从十四楼丢下去？？？  
叶修两眼一翻，在自己“贫瘠”的知识库里疯狂寻找与这句话有关的东西，以至于沉浸其中，没有发现诺诺离他的脸越靠越近。  
“想不起来就别想了，我公布答案。”诺诺扯了扯叶修的脸蛋，又深吸了一口气，往下凑了凑。  
这会儿她正以一种女上男下的姿势趴在叶修的身上，单手撑在床上，脸已经凑到了叶修的耳边，鼻尖几乎要蹭到男人的皮肤。那种洗不去的烟草味淡淡的，混杂了另一种很浓、君子诺却无法描述出来的味道。  
大……大概是……叶修的味道？  
她顿时就红了耳根。  
“就是……全职圈子里非常有名的句子啦！”诺诺立马开口，她怕自己要是再不开口，就失去了开口的勇气。  
果然睡叶修这种事情就要自己开口才带劲！  
“此生无悔入荣耀——”  
“但求一睡君莫笑！！！”  
诺诺吼完，两眼一闭一抹黑，带着一种视死如归的迷之悲壮感，抓着男人湿漉漉的头发往自己脸边一拽，狠狠吻住那两瓣因震惊而微微张开的唇。  
接吻不是第一次接吻，但叶不知修同学在这方面竟然难得的正直，一直浅尝辄止，最多也就伸伸舌头勾一下什么的。每次有点带上色情意味的吻，总是由诺诺发起，然后由某人生无可恋的厕所一游结束。  
而这会儿君子诺可算是下了大决心，抓着叶修的头发往自己这儿摁，舌头交缠在一起……  
还没一会儿，索吻的人自己就有些气喘吁吁了。  
“喂……你接吻都不换气啊？”叶修看着小姑娘脸红扑扑的，一双水汽弥漫的绿眼睛瞪着自己，胸口还因为接吻起起伏伏的，突然就笑的无比像只狐狸。  
“我乐意！”诺诺被叶修调侃的脸更红了，微微偏过头去，不想看某人幸灾乐祸的脸。  
“好好好，我媳妇乐意，媳妇儿说的全对！”叶修揉了揉头发，依旧温顺地躺在床上，只是眼睛微微眯了起来，让诺诺摸不清里边的情绪。  
“所以那句啥……但求……一睡君莫笑？媳妇儿想表达什么意思？”叶修笑的好整以暇，君子诺却觉得他更像只狐狸了。  
“你……你……好你个叶不羞！你听不懂才有鬼！”诺诺看着叶修笑眯眯的神情，恨的牙齿直痒痒，一把拽住男人衬衫的领口，声音也有些气急败坏了。  
“饶了我吧诺诺，我是真听不懂，讲人话行不。”叶修伸手握住诺诺的手腕，大手包裹住小姑娘的小手。  
“我……我……”诺诺嘴巴抿成一条直缝，突然就期期艾艾起来。  
在叶修的视角来看，小姑娘整张俏脸涨成了熟透的苹果，就差没冒出白烟了，脖子也从上到下红了个透彻，咳……调戏小姑娘的感觉……咳咳咳咳咳！  
“我……”诺诺紧张的有些难受，一直保持弯腰的姿势有些吃力，也就放过了叶修难得一见的可怜白衬衫，往后挪了挪身子——  
“嗷！”小姑娘碰到了什么硬度不对的东西，一下子就跟触了电似的弹了起来，整个人扑在了叶修的身上，眼睛瞪得像黑猫警长。  
“叶……叶修……你……你你你……”  
“我什么我？我能咋整啊……我也很绝望啊……”叶修抹了一把小姑娘的头发，又卷又软，手感好的不得了：“你说，我一个单身二十八年的游戏宅男，突然被一长得好看温温软软的妹子扑倒，还附赠法式深吻一枚……”  
“哥又不是柳下惠，这哥哪顶得住啊。”  
“嗷！”诺诺又是一声惨叫，从叶修身上爬起来，绿眼睛死死盯着男人深褐色的眼睛，突然像是下了极大的决心。  
“叶修！你给我听好了！！”  
“嗯，听着呢。”叶修依旧笑着。  
“叶修！我君子诺不睡天不睡地！”  
“我·就·想·睡·你！！！”  
诺诺吼完，突然感觉身子一轻，一种说不出的感觉涌上心头。很轻松，很舒服，她看着叶修微微张大的眼睛，有一种异常恍惚、仿佛在梦中遨游的感觉。  
“你……认真的？”叶修也没想到君子诺如此的大胆直接，舌头在嘴里打了几个结，脸色竟然突兀地严肃起来，一双眼睛黑沉沉的，盯着君子诺红彤彤的小脸。  
“认真！当然是认真的！但求一睡君莫笑可是众望所归！”诺诺立马回答。  
“……你还在还有五秒钟后悔的机会。”叶修还是躺在原地一动不动，却闭上了眼睛，似乎是在默数计时。  
诺诺只觉得心口被什么柔软的东西挠了一下，本来有些慌张的心情突然平静下来，看着某人因为带队日渐消瘦、还带着黑眼圈的脸，从未体验过的心情包裹住了她的胸口。  
叶修是男神、是朋友、是老师、是战友、是队长、是领队……是……是……  
自从荣耀开服的那一个深夜，她不知不觉已经和这个不同次元的男人相处了三年的时光，往日对神的憧憬不曾有丝毫褪色，这人随手一个调侃就能把自己撩到晕头转向，那种不真实感一直让她感到悬空。  
但曾经对虚拟人物的憧憬和崇拜，在和他经历了大大小小无数件真实之后，却逐渐变得凝固起来，变质了、升华了……  
他是叶修，不仅仅是荣耀里的教科书、不仅仅是铸就王朝的奇迹、更不仅仅是书中那个缥缈的形象。  
究竟是蝴蝶蓝写了《全职高手》，还是《全职高手》本身存在，以合理的方式映射到“现实”的世界，这一切都已经不重要了。  
重要的是，她那些对叶修复杂的情感交缠起来，终究化作一个简简单单的字符。  
爱。  
“有什么可后悔的，你可是叶修啊。”她露出一个大大的笑容。  
尾音刚落，诺诺就感到有只手搂到了腰间，身下的人一抬腿，自己就只感到一个天旋地转，下一秒便是后背砸在柔软的大床上，两人上下颠倒。  
“媳妇儿真贴心，省了我跑趟卫生间的力气。”叶修笑的无比灿烂，一手撑在诺诺的耳边，另一手直接捏住了队服的拉链，往下一拽——  
叶不知羞同学的脸突然僵住了。  
“诺……诺诺，我咋不知道你这么……咳……有情趣……咳！”叶修的手竟然微微有些颤抖，一双眼睛直愣愣地盯着女孩嫩白的胸口，手不知道该往哪放才好。  
这姑娘穿了自己队伍在房间里等自己，然而，她·队·服·里·什·么·都·没·有·穿！！！！真·空！！！！！  
擦，这么大尺度哥有点把持不住啊。  
叶修心一横，手上一用力就把拉链一拽到底，露出小姑娘白嫩嫩的皮肤，以及——卧槽这姑娘看起来软软糯糯一小点，特么怎么还有马甲线这种骚包玩意儿？！  
想到自己姑娘打起架来那个凶猛的架势，叶修突然感受到了大宇宙的深深恶意。  
咳，打住打住！办正事要紧！  
叶修把拉链拉到底，也没再继续，而是直起身子，抬手开始解自己衬衫的扣子。  
叶修是很少穿衬衫的，起码和君子诺在一起以前很少穿。但偶尔穿了次被诺诺看到了，看那姑娘眼睛发直的样子，叶修突然觉得非常好玩，当即就给自家弟弟打个电话要买衬衫，可把叶秋吓了个结实，差点以为老哥被谁夺舍了。  
媳妇儿喜欢看就穿呗。  
这会儿叶修抬手解扣子，那双白皙修长的绝世美手拽住领口，把扣子从孔里穿出来，露出里边几乎和小姑娘差不多白的皮肤，仔细一看这个死宅竟然还有锁骨？！  
事实上叶修以前是没啥锁骨的，但自从穿到君子诺那儿，担心没法回来的心理压力加上君子诺的“欺压”，回来之后又马不停蹄带队一路夺冠，可算是老父亲操碎了心，沉迷荣耀，日渐消瘦。  
直到最后一颗扣子完成使命，叶修非常帅气的一扯袖子，直接把整件衬衫扒下来，丢在垫有毛毯的地面上，赤裸的上半身，诺诺完全一览无余。  
肌肉是不可能有肌肉的，但总体来讲某人的身材还算凑活，看起来竟然还有点瘦？！没有小肚腩这种事绝对要感谢强大的基因……  
叶神，好腰！  
诺诺本来已经舒缓下来的心情，被性感叶神在线脱衣一个加热，血液瞬间又沸腾起来，全身的血直往脸上冲，烫的不行。  
啊，男神美好的肉体。  
叶修盯着君子诺犹豫了三秒，最终俯下身，轻轻吻住了她，手从她的腰间一路上滑，在某些地方停了停，最终搭在了肩头。  
叶修的手……诺诺紧闭着眼睛，那双好看的要命的手就在自己皮肤上摩挲，每个触碰的方寸都好像是触电一样，酥酥麻麻的。  
“唔……”她抓了把叶修的头发，却真把这人抓动了。他看着男人抬起头和自己对视一眼，狡黠地笑了笑，又再次埋下头——  
一头啃在了自己的肩膀上。  
擦，你是狗吗？！  
诺诺浑身一僵，却不想叶修伸出舌头灵巧地舔了一口，又转移阵地，从她的脖子一路留下潮湿的吻，一直延伸到耳廓。  
诺诺撑着叶修的肩膀，小口小口地喘息着，大概是真的有些紧张，指甲嵌进肉里，疼的叶修一个闷哼，无奈地抬起头。  
“嘶……诺诺，别紧张……再用劲都要掐出血了！”  
“好……好！”诺诺立刻把手收了，悲壮地一闭眼睛，直挺挺的跟死人一样。  
“放松点……”叶修伸手遮住君子诺的眼睛，又吻住了姑娘的唇，这一吻一扫之前轻飘飘的温柔，算是叶修主动的第一个富有侵略性的吻。  
叶修吻的很重，诺诺从他身上体会到了十分罕见的压迫感，他从来都是温柔、从容、强大的代名词，君子诺没有做过叶修的敌人，这她是第一次感受到这人也是有侵略性的。  
就好像是狮群里睥睨纵横的王者，懒洋洋地卧在属于王者的高坡上。守护着自己的领地，只对着入侵者咆哮。  
她下意识搂住了叶修的脖子，却被男人狠狠加深了这个吻，吻技是有些差，吻的乱七八糟的，但是真把君子诺吻了个上气不接下气，整个人几乎要溺死在叶修的气息里。  
一只手悄悄解开了松紧带，滑进了队服的裤子里。  
“唔！”诺诺猛然回神，一把按住叶修不老实的手，完全是手足无措的模样。  
“都说了别紧张，刚才是谁大言不惭想要睡我的？”叶修的气势一下子变了，脸上依旧是笑眯眯的，但君子诺是真真实实感受到了危险。  
“君子一言，驷马难追啊。是不是啊，君子小姐？”叶修低头在诺诺胸前舔了一口。  
夭寿了！叶修……叶神你怎么了？！你这是黑化了？！别别别我还要命啊我的妈……！  
“男人是不能瞎撩拨的啊，特别我还是个单身二十八年的大龄宅男。你现在真要我停……简直……要我这条老命啊……”叶修移开眼神，君子诺能感受到他在努力克制那种迫切的感觉。  
“你都二八了，真还是个老处男？！”诺诺虽然早有猜测，但真听人亲口承认，还是被狠狠震惊了一把。  
我擦，这人自制力真的有点恐怖啊……  
“……”叶修的气息又不稳了一瞬，诺诺看着他捂着脸深呼吸三下，小心肝儿砰砰直跳。  
他是真的在忍，她能看出来，如果她现在真的从床上滚到地上落荒而逃，叶修绝不会把这事儿继续进行下去，绝对会去洗手间和左右爱妃交流感情。  
这人真的……好到没话说了。  
“怎么，我是个老处男，你是第一个和我睡的，也会是最后一个，这还不好？”  
我靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！！！！  
这句话说的，君子诺原地托马斯爆炸式回旋版螺旋反复升天！！！！  
叶神你的情话Level实在太……太……  
“停什么停！继续！我不是说了，我君子诺不是个会后悔的人！”诺诺在叶修怔愣的目光中，一把攥住他的手腕，生生把那只手塞进裤子里，碧绿的眼睛像是燃烧的焰火，亮的惊人。  
面对这么好的一个人，她又有什么可害怕的？她甚至觉得此时不睡，自己亏大发了。  
“……”叶修盯着她看了三秒，突然长叹一口气，按住诺诺的肩膀，继续之前那个被打断的吻。  
诺诺只觉得狂风暴雨无情袭来，叶修的气息很乱，她甚至在换气时听到了很沉重的喘息，他的身子稍有些紧绷，就像是蓄势待发的猎豹。  
突然，吻停了。  
诺诺感到下半身某处有微凉的异物侵入，猛地搂紧了叶修的肩膀，微微颤抖，男人却分出另一只手揉了揉她的头发，像是在安抚受惊的小动物一样。  
等诺诺呼吸平稳了，叶修才开始轻轻挪动手指。说实话这种两个人都是第一次，还真别说，他也多少有些紧张，毫无经验的叶·二十八岁老处男·并不经常看片·玩女人不如打游戏·修完全凭着身为男人的直觉，无证驾驶。  
这是黑车啊，真的。  
叶修试着往里边伸了伸，他的手指很修长，而小姑娘也算是给力，湿湿滑滑的手感让他松了口气，总算还按套路出牌。  
而诺诺这会儿是完全处于灵魂出窍的状态了，搂着叶修的肩膀不放，满脑子被一句话疯狂洗脑——叶神的绝世美手在我身体里我的妈啊有生之年这太幸福了吧我的老天鹅！！！  
他尝试性地动了动，诺诺轻轻一个颤抖，眉头一皱，嘴唇也抿起。  
“不……不痛吧？”叶修小心地问。  
“没事！继续你的！”诺诺无比帅气地大手一挥，叶修也松了口气，手下的动作突然快起来。  
“唔……”适应了异物的感觉，诺诺渐渐放松了身子，叶修也悄咪咪地加了根手指，小姑娘表示还可以接受，就是稍微有点……撑。  
叶修突然陷入了沉思。  
他的手指算是男人里比较细的一类，而自己某个地方的尺寸遗传不错，虽然绝对不是咚大盖世，但在平均以上不少还是有这个自信……  
对不起了媳妇儿，疼痛是一时的，快乐是一辈子的。叶修决定这样麻痹自己。  
他加到了第三根手指，诺诺只是小小地呻吟了一下就没再发声，无论是否疼痛，她都已经真正的下定决心。要知道她从来不是一个害怕痛苦的人，不然又怎么一边腰酸难受到天荒地老，一边在战场上头疼用脑？  
“进来啊，我又不怕疼。”诺诺知道叶修在犹豫，但她现在却不曾感到犹豫。  
“拿出之前霸气侧漏的架势啊，叶修。”君子诺很少这样直呼其名，而这时她笑吟吟地眯起眼睛，抬起腿勾住叶修的腰，可算是鼓足勇气、做足姿态。  
叶修微微睁大了眼睛，随即抽出了手指，抓着诺诺的肩膀一把把她翻了个个儿，让她的脸蒙在软软的枕头里，一手搂着腰把小姑娘提起来，另一手开始扯自己的裤子。  
君子诺还穿着自己的队服，那个金黄色的荣耀图标赫然在目，叶修伸手从尾椎骨一路抚到肩胛骨的位置，把队服抹上去，露出君子诺纤细的腰肢和嫩白的脊背。  
诺诺把整张脸埋在枕头里，眼前一片黑暗，触觉一下被放大了许多倍，叶修的指腹因为握鼠标而微微粗糙，一路从她敏感的脊背上划过，让她忍不住呻吟出来。  
接着，她感觉叶修整个人俯下身，赤裸的皮肤贴住她的，一只手撑着她身边的床铺，而某个灼烫坚硬的东西顶在了自己身后。  
“疼了就说。”叶修凑在她耳边呢喃，那种浅淡的烟味包裹住君子诺的感官，让她感到真实的安心。  
叶修握住小姑娘的腰，深呼吸，胯部微微朝前一顶。  
诺诺被突如其来的侵入搞得一缩，撕裂般的痛感从身后传来，她深吸了一口气，伸手拽住下巴搁在自己肩膀上的叶修的头发。  
一颗冷汗从叶修的额角淌下，现在已经到这个地步，长痛不如短痛，他搂紧了小姑娘的腰，咬牙用力向前一撞，直接突破了重重阻碍，一下到底。  
君子诺猛地攥紧身下的床单，大口喘气。疼是真的疼，但和荣耀总决赛那场战斗比起来，那种自己仿佛要裂成两半的疼痛感，这也并没有疼到无法忍受的地步。  
“还行么？”叶修开口，声音哑的可怕，声线也因为压抑而微微颤抖，他灼热的呼吸喷洒在君子诺敏感的后颈上，让她颤抖不止。  
“行，我好的很，你别忍了，我怕你给憋坏了。”诺诺笑了笑，努力放松自己的肌肉。其实真捅到底之后，疼痛反而弱了，起码和之前比起来小巫见大巫。  
小姑娘身体里很热、很柔软，而且是真紧的要命，老处男叶修觉得自己简直快成忍者神龟，才努力让自己没有释放天性。  
否则也太丢脸了，他绝对能被君子诺玩梗玩一辈子。  
叶修很少会感受到强烈的欲望，他真的非常克制，无论是性格、年龄、人生经历还是十五岁前的家庭教育，都告诉他不能过度贪婪的占有，不要在某些方面陷入泥沼。  
而在继拿到荣耀冠军之后，他终于再次品尝到了这种难以克制的冲动。  
他低下头，吮吸着小姑娘肩头的肌肤，嘴唇从肩膀一路滑下，留下潮湿的水渍，滚烫的手也探向胸前的柔软。  
“嗯……”诺诺小小地呻吟了一声，蒙在枕头里的脸早就火烧火燎。  
这次叶修再没有给出提示，在诺诺放松的瞬间，他一把抱住小姑娘的腰，用力就是狠狠一下子撞到了底。  
诺诺忍不住从喉咙里发出一声惊叫，身子向前一冲却被叶修稳稳搂住，避免了一头撞懵在酒店床头的惨案。  
试问玩电脑游戏的人，身体真的孱弱么？君子诺从此之后便能坚定地回答，如果指的是那些个职业选手，那么，绝对·绝对·绝对——身体不错。  
即使看上去不怎么靠谱，但能在比赛场上硬坐个几个小时，还要保持高手速、高脑力活动的职业选手们，体力或许算不上顶尖，但绝对也是不容小觑的。  
君子诺算是享受到了叶修“不为人知”的一面。平常那个懒洋洋的、走路脚步都在飘的荣耀之神，真滚到了床上，竟然该死的猛。  
她觉得自己仿佛是风暴中一叶扁舟，在翻倒的潮水中沉沉浮浮，她几乎失去了对感官的一切掌控，唯有背后的热源才予以她踏实的安全感。  
叶修低沉而急促的喘息声是她唯一能捕捉到的声音，她所触及的嗅觉范围内，完全被叶修的气息包裹住。  
“啊……叶……叶修……”诺诺侧过头，却什么也看不到，只能看到一只撑在床上的手。  
“怎么？”叶修的动作一顿，沙哑的声音从诺诺上方传来，灼热的呼吸喷洒在她的皮肤上，让她抖的不行。  
叶修的声音依旧是去不掉懒散的，只是现在的叶修，在那层懒散之外，蒙了一层缥缈而浓重的欲望。  
“没……就叫你一声。”诺诺握紧的手微微放松，小心翼翼地朝叶修的手的方向摸去，可还没到半，那双大手就一把攥住了她的，往侧向一拉，十指相扣。  
叶修的手心很烫，像是烙铁，诺诺只觉得心口漏跳一拍。  
“多叫几声啊，哥爱听。”叶修轻轻的笑了，平日里嘲讽的声线放到此刻，染上了漫不经心的情欲，微微上挑的尾音被沙哑的嗓子压低了，声调急转直下。  
着实，当叶修那嘲讽的语调染上情欲，就大概是世界上最动听的声音了。  
诺诺刚想把脸埋回枕头里，却又被叶修掰了回来，下巴被食指和拇指掐着，紧接而来的便是叶修一个翻江倒海的吻。  
她在叶修黑沉沉的眸子里看到了纷杂，看到了不再从容的情迷意乱。  
灵巧的舌头在诺诺的嘴里攻城略地，她被吻得七荤八素，而叶修暂停的动作也重新席卷而来，一下比一下激烈，一层比一层凶狠。  
“叶修……唔啊……太快……叶……叶修……”诺诺在吻的间隙，泄出几声含糊不清的呢喃。  
叶修当做什么都没听到似的，勾了勾唇角，弓起身子，用全了力气狠狠一下子。  
“啊！”小姑娘终于憋不住叫出声来，浅绿的眼睛瞪得大大的，就像是翡翠上镀了一层薄薄的水雾，眸光如星光涣散。  
“是你先勾引荣耀之神的。”  
“你要对他负责啊。”  
诺诺已经什么都听不到了，潮水般的快感从四肢百骸中聚集而来，她没有流下泪水，呻吟却带上了暖昧不清的哭腔。  
快感本易令人沉沦，更何况，是叶修带来的快感。  
“叶修叶修叶修叶修叶修叶修……”诺诺口中无意识地循环着男人的名字，叶修棕黑色的虹膜此刻早已漆黑如墨，他长长地吸了口气，十指相扣的手攥的更紧了些。  
最后眼前只剩下缭乱的白光。  
诺诺脱力地向下软倒，叶修眼疾手快地搂住姑娘，自己也把头搁在颈窝的位置，大口大口地喘息。  
“……叶修。”诺诺把全身的重量交给了叶修，像咸鱼一样瘫着，小声地嘀咕。  
“啊？怎么了？”叶修这时也累的有点接不上气，鬼知道这运动怎么如此耗费体力，简直堪比一年的运动量。  
“叶修。”诺诺锲而不舍地叫。  
“我在。”叶修无奈地回答。  
“叶修。”  
“我在。”  
“叶修。”  
“我在。怎么了今天这是，你知不知道多愁善感的画风很违和。”叶修可没见过这姑娘唯唯诺诺的样子，虽然非常不经自己撩，但作为兴欣战队的战术核心，他看到的更多的是一个杀伐果断的君子诺。  
“……我跟你讲，你别不信，我刚刚睡了叶修。”小姑娘这会儿简直思维神游天外了，眼睛直愣愣地盯着前方，突然拽住叶修的头发，神神叨叨的和祥林嫂一样。  
“我信啊，我就是叶修，活的。”叶修简直哭笑不得。  
“怎么了今天，别给我睡傻了啊。”  
“……”诺诺慢悠悠地抹了把脸，表情依旧有些恍惚：“我是睡了真的叶修吧，不是假的吧。”  
话音刚落，叶修突然靠到了近前，深褐色的眸子死死盯着浅绿的眼睛，其间是前所未有的认真。  
“既然你这么想……那我现在得告诉你。”叶修微笑。  
“你现在不仅睡了叶修，而叶修……以荣耀之神的名义发誓，从今以后，他只睡你一个人。”  
“这个回答……你还满意吗？”  
君子诺愣了，愣了好一会才反应过来。  
“满意！当然满意！！！”  
“还有我说……你这是……什么……魔鬼体力？！”诺诺随即把整个人摔在床上，小声地吐槽：“还有没有一点宅男的尊严了！”  
“不是，媳妇儿，我体力好不好吗？关系到你以后得性福生活啊。”叶修突然一把横抱起小姑娘，诺诺只觉得身子凌空，下意识搂紧了叶修的脖子。  
“要……要干嘛？！”  
“浴室啊，给你清理一下。”  
“等等我裤子还没提呢！！！”  
“反正一会儿都得脱，直接脱了得了。”叶修伸手一扒拉，他那条松松垮垮的队裤就到了地上，诺诺红着一张脸，把外套死命往下扯，却似乎并没有什么遮挡作用。  
“还有，呃……我没做安全措施，没问题吧？”叶修突然想起了这码子事儿，有些小心地问。  
“放一百个心，安全期，而且我还吃了药保险。”诺诺慢悠悠地举起一根大拇指，脸上红彤彤的，却格外正儿八经。  
“……下次别吃药了，我带套。”叶修想也没想，认真的开口。  
“……不你这话说的我有点害羞。”君子诺捂脸。  
“这有啥好害羞的？”叶修笑了。  
“我害羞碍着你了？”诺诺觉得自己都快破音了，却得来叶修一个苏到爆炸的轻笑，以及随之而来的低音：“没碍着，媳妇儿多害羞害羞，很可爱。”  
君子诺：我当场就是一个托马斯回旋爆炸。  
叶修抱着君子诺进了浴室，打开淋浴头，把小姑娘丢进浴缸里，自己倒是一点都不犹豫，直接脱了裤子丢一边。  
坦诚相见什么的……诺诺捂住眼睛。她真的还没有准备好啊口胡！  
“睡都睡了还害羞，出息呢。”叶修扒开小姑娘的爪子，一个翻身也进了浴缸里，原本宽阔的空间一下子狭窄起来，比她高上许多的热源靠近，让诺诺不自在的扭了扭。  
“别瞎动。”叶修按住诺诺的肩头，声音有一个瞬间的不稳，却强行忍耐住了：“你别乱动，我来就好。”  
“你你你你你你来？！”诺诺头靠在叶修胸前赤裸的肌肤上，腰被大手搂住，两个什么都没穿的人就这么在浴缸里搂搂抱抱的，更何况五分钟前还……  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
诺诺疯狂往浴缸的水面以下沉，现在这时候当鸵鸟也没什么不好意思的了，毕竟已经够羞耻了，掩耳盗铃缓解一下紧张好吗！  
然而叶修完全不想给她鸵鸟的机会，一手把她从水里拎起来，另一手异常熟练的滑到下边，顺着小姑娘白嫩的肌肤，一下子侵入了某个不可描述的地方。  
“呜哇！叶修！”诺诺惊叫，整个人瞬间紧绷，死命往身后的人身上凑，脸埋在叶修的颈窝里，一把就给人抱的紧紧的。  
“嘶……真别动！”叶修被诺诺抱了个结结实实的，他颤抖着深吸了口气，手指在小姑娘身体里微微动了动，引来小姑娘一个小小的战栗。  
“不是……叶修你这样……”诺诺压低声音嘟囔了几句，本来只是伸手抱着，结果不知自己怎么蹭了半天，姿势变成自己整个趴在叶修的身上，脸贴在男人脖子上，双手抱的紧紧的。  
叶修觉得他整个人都不好了。  
“唔……！”诺诺完全没意识到自己的高危操作，只知道叶修的手在自己体内轻柔的动来动去，难免碰到一些敏感的地方，开始她还努力忍着不动，后来哪还能管着这个，趴在叶修肩头小声叮咛。  
“嗯……那里别……啊……”诺诺实在是吃不消了，下意识扭了扭腰肢，双手攥着叶修的肩膀，声音带着一丝丝儿柔软的哭腔，挠在叶修的心上。  
“……”叶修深吸一口气，把头往后一靠，搂在诺诺腰间的手渐渐缩紧。  
徒弟啊，真的，饶了他吧。  
“诺诺。”叶修叹了口气，把手抽出来，顺着小姑娘的脊背一路滑到肩头，轻轻扯着诺诺的发丝，低声开口：“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……嗯？”诺诺茫然地抬起头，一双雾蒙蒙的浅色眸子凝视着叶修的脸。  
叶修被小姑娘盯得可是彻底受不了了，他突然伸出手揽住诺诺的腰，把她抱在怀里，站起身，直接跨出浴缸。  
“叶修？！”诺诺后知后觉的反应过来，叶修本已平复的呼吸再次变得压抑而凌乱、手心滚烫，眸色沉黑下来，  
叶修扶住诺诺的肩膀，猛然用力，把她一下子推在浴室的墙上。诺诺被叶修吓了一大跳，本以为自己会直接撞在冰冷的瓷砖上，却不想男人伸手手臂在她身后一挡，把她圈在自己和墙壁之间。  
“可别怪我啊，是你先勾引我的。”叶修突然露出一个心脏的笑容，一只手抬起小姑娘修长的腿，凑到她的唇边，轻声呢喃。  
不等诺诺回话，叶修叼住小姑娘的嘴唇，在她惊恐的目光中露出笑容，用力搂住她乱扭的腰肢，毫不留情的进入。  
“卧槽！！！！叶修你！！！！！”诺诺被突然的入侵顶的蒙了，看着叶修嘴角染上了情欲的嘲讽笑，惊叫出声。  
“嘘……小声儿点……这儿隔音我可说不准啊……”叶修笑，诺诺直接被吓得噤声。  
“还有啊，媳妇儿你知不知道……你里面特别舒服？”叶修接着就是句骚话，眉毛高挑着，看小姑娘越来越红的脸蛋，坏心思地一顶。  
“！！！”诺诺被叶修床上的骚话撩的晕乎乎的，下意识缠紧了叶修腰上的腿，又给顶的一个颤抖，眼神立马就涣散了。  
“唔啊……叶修你……”这人也太皮了！！  
“谢谢夸奖。”诺诺：我还什么都没说呢摔！  
叶修在床上最撩人的是什么？就是那张吐不出象牙的嘴，平日里就已经能拉来无数仇恨，而在某些特殊场合，那语气轻飘飘的骚话简直让诺诺感觉磕了伟哥。  
“诺诺啊……多叫几声，给我点鼓励呗。”叶修看诺诺咬着嘴唇，小脸皱成一团，悄咪咪地凑到她耳边，咬着她的耳廓，语气有种空旷的质感，像是从远方飘来的诱惑。  
“叶修……你·做·梦·吧！”诺诺睁开一只眼睛，狠狠瞪了叶修一眼，却被他脸上那个带着隐忍、努力想用平静遮盖急切的表情戳中萌点，腿都给苏软了。  
“哎，那哥只能自己来了。”叶修灿烂一笑，一把攥住诺诺的手腕，把她死死压在墙上，探头咬住小姑娘的肩头，一路朝上吮吸，最终停在唇瓣上，狠狠地吻下。  
叶修柔软的舌尖侵入诺诺的嘴中，缠住她的，那种急切的情欲冲的她神魂颠倒，通过呼吸的交接传递到诺诺那儿，像是上好的醇酒，大概是一个瞬间的功夫，诺诺就觉得自己醉的不行了。  
“我对女孩子哭最没办法了，所以……别给我操哭了哈。”叶修猛然用劲，把诺诺顶的一个抽噎，半途似乎是碰到了一旁的龙头，温热的水从天上洒下，浇了两人一身。  
诺诺有些恍惚地睁开眼睛，正巧看到叶修一脸笑容地盯着她，本已半干的头发又被淋了个透彻，一根根黑色的发丝黏在脸上，水珠顺着面颊流淌下来，直到那上下起伏的胸膛。  
“叶修……你……你少说两句……啊……不累……嗯啊……吗……哈……”诺诺想愤怒的控诉，但声音已经彻底酥软下来，叶修的每一个动作都顶的很深，而她身子凌空着，那种摇曳的不安感更让她感官放大。  
“当然累啊，这可是哥一年的运动量啊。”叶修在她耳边轻轻一笑：“但为自家媳妇儿累一点，值得。”  
诺诺：让暴风雨来的更猛烈些吧！  
叶修不知道什么时候关上了水龙头，没了水声的遮盖，小姑娘断断续续的呻吟声清晰起来，而肉体碰撞的声音、还有那让人脸红心跳的水声也被无限放大。  
诺诺的大脑开始恍惚的放空，而叶修的气息深深纠缠着自己，那种快要溢出的爱夹杂着骤然涌出的憧憬之情，瞬间接管了她的思维。  
她伸手一把搂住叶修的脖子，迎上男人深沉的目光，胡乱地亲吻着。他们的身躯贴的很紧，热度彼此交换，而这样一个潮湿而淫靡的吻彻底点爆了迷乱的情欲。  
诺诺好像回到了三年前，叶修好像还是那个次元壁对面的男神，而现在这个跨越次元的男神正压在自己的身上，呼吸交缠，他的每一个喘息、每一个动作、每一个表情都完完全全属于自己。  
那种和男神上床的微妙感情燃起了火苗，又立马蔓延开来，刹那燎原。  
再没什么比你喜欢你的男神，你的男神也喜欢你更美好的事情了。  
最后一层心理防线终于被叶修彻底打破，诺诺沉溺在叶修的一切一切之中，原先压抑的呻吟声也开始无法控制起来，染上了哭腔，浅绿色的眸子里也蒙上一层密密的水雾。  
叶修笑了。  
他缓缓俯下身，把额头抵在小姑娘的额头上，鼻尖几乎贴着鼻尖。他对诺诺来说是一记绝猛的春药，而小姑娘对她来说，又何尝不是一种足以令他情不自禁的瘾呢？  
当她把自己打磨成锋利的矛，和自己并肩向前、扛起比赛和舆论的压力的时候，她便成为了叶修的荣耀的一个部分。  
战系轮换、无限核心、枪散快打……“发明家”、“黑科技女王”……君子诺给联盟带来了太多太多全新的东西，她也给叶修带来了太多太多全新的东西。  
君子诺遇到叶修三生有幸，而叶修遇到君子诺，又何尝不是他的幸运？  
“诺诺，谢谢你。”叶修握着诺诺手腕的手最终攥紧，脸深深埋在小姑娘的颈窝里，低压的声线像是在叹息，抱着她的手用力缩紧，几乎要把她揉进自己的身体里。  
高潮的快感让叶修忍不住闷哼一声，他闭上双眼，肩头微微颤抖，极浅的呻吟掺杂在喘息之中，凌乱的气息有些飘忽，脸上也不可抑制的泛起一点红晕。  
“我爱你。”最后三个字，叶修说的很轻，那气音几乎在胸腔中震荡着，有种垂死的虚弱感，语气却是决绝的认真。  
“叶修……”叶修的手已经彻底放松，诺诺挣脱出来，手指插入叶修湿漉漉的头发里，把他拽向自己的方向，开心地叹息。  
“我也是。”


End file.
